


Bruises

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:How about one where Rick is giving Carl a massage and its so nice and lovely but then he sees some bruises and starts to question Carl until Carl admits he’s being bullied and he got beat up at school





	Bruises

"Dad," Carl groaned. "I'm fine. All I did was fall during a game. It's nothing big." Carl had just joined the soccer team and if he was being honest, he sucked, but Shane was the coach and he insisted that Carl should join. Of course, Rick and Lori were on board immediately. Carl barely did anything other than his school work. Their son was in no clubs and had no friends, it was impossible for them to say no. "I just suck at soccer." 

"You don't." Rick mumbled, his arm wrapped around his sons waist. "The other team was just too rough. I'm gonna have Shane talk to their coach and tell them to be more gentle. It's soccer, not football, no one should be getting shoved." It was just like Rick to be dramatic when Carl was hurt. Carl was his (barely) little boy and Rick was terrified of him getting hurt. "I'm gonna get you an ice pack for your face." 

"I don't need it." Carl did. His face was still red from being slammed into the ground face first. It didn't help that two boys tripped over him, especially since they were his team mates and it wasn't much of an accident. "I just wanna lay down and relax dad. I swear, I'm fine. No broken bones, just a broken ego." The boys on the team didn't like Carl much, but Carl didn't tell anyone. It wasn't a big deal. 

"I'll take you to your room then." Rick stumbled through the living room and down the hallway towards Carls room, looking down at his foot. "Shane said you might have twisted your ankle, I'm gonna get you ice for that." Rick chuckled, looking Carl up and down. "Might as well get you ice for everywhere, huh?" 

Carl nodded, resting his head on Ricks shoulder. "The ground won that fight." He closed his eyes and leaned against his father some more, stepping in time with him, his left ankle sending bursts of pain up the rest of his leg with each step. "If it doesn't stop hurting tomorrow I might have mom take me to the doctor." 

"Sounds good to me." Rick opened Carls bedroom door and guided him towards his bed, laying him down on it gently. "I'll be right back with some ice, okay?" He pushed Carls bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead, smiling some. "I'm glad you're okay, when I saw you fall out there-" 

"Dad, it's soccer, not war. It's not like I would've died. My leg just hurts and my pride is gone." Carl cupped his dad's cheek, smiling. Rick was always Carls favorite parent. He was always there for Carl, loving and supporting him no matter how good or bad it was. Rick was the one who decided to take Carl home since he was out for the game. Lori chose to stay. Carl wasn't sure if Rick knew about her and Shane. He prayed Rick didn't know. It would break his heart. 

Rick left the room to get bags of ice our of the freezer while Carl squirmed around and pulled his clothes off. It was hot as hell and it felt like the air conditioning was doing nothing. He kicked the blankets off, wincing when his ankle moved. He was going to be feeling that for a while. Rick came back down the hallway, pushing the door open and walking in, climbing onto Carls bed. 

Rick put his hand down on Carls chest, pressing him into the mattress. Carl blamed the stirring in his pants to the hormones and not his father. That would be weird. "Stay still, I'll take care of you." He slid his hand down Carls body, setting a bag of ice in Carls hand. "That's for your head." He put the other bag on Carls ankle trying his best not to put pressure on it. "How about I give you a massage?" 

"What?" Carl pressed the bag of ice to his temple, closing his eyes. "Dad, really, I'm fine." He made sure to keep a pillow covering his lower stomach. That's where they would always punch him in the locker room. It was a place no one would see unless Carl wanted them to. "I promise, they barely even hit me." It was an obvious lie, Carl could barely walk and breathing hurt. "I promise-" 

"No." Rick leaned down and kissed Carls forehead. "You fell and got kicked. You're hurt, Carl. Let me help you," He rubbed Carls thigh. Carl tried not to focus on how big his dad's hand was and how warm and hot and close it was to him. "Its a dad's job to wanna help." He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Please? Don't you love your daddy?" More than he should. "Let me. I'm not gonna leave you alone until you do." 

Carl sighed, spreading his legs and nodding. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a massage then leave me alone. I plan on taking four painkillers and passing out." Anything would be better than doing this. Not only was Carl covered in bruises from his teammates, but he had also spent three years fantasizing about his father touching him. There was no way this was going to end well. "Do my legs-" 

"Sh." Rick put his finger over Carls lips. Carl had to focus on not licking and sucking on his finger. "I'm gonna rub your shoulders and your torso then your legs. I used to do this for a living while I was in college," He winked at Carl, pulling his hand away from Carls lips. "I know what I'm doing." 

Rick settled back against the headboard, spreading his legs and pulling Carl between them. He massaged Carls shoulders, kissing his upper back and neck as he did so. It was impossible not to moan and lean back against Rick. The man was good with his hands, he knew how to strip a gun and unravel Carl in under thirty seconds. 

Next was his torso, which was blocked by the pillow Carl had been clinging to. Instead of starting another argument, Rick massaged his thighs. Carl tried not to grind back against his dad, but in the end his hips started to move. He gripped Ricks arms and ground back against him, faking small winces and ouches so it looked like he was writhing in pain instead of pleasure. Ricks hands set Carls skin on fire, the way he gripped him made his mind run wild. Thankfully, the pillow helped block the proof that Carl was enjoying his dad's massage a little too much. 

"Carl," Rick whispered. "Move the pillow, come on. Just a few more minutes and you won't have to deal with your annoying dad anymore." Rick wasn't what made this situation annoying. He pulled the pillow away, dropping it on the floor, ignoring Carls protests. He pressed his chin to Carls shoulder, staring to massage the skin, stopping when he saw black and blue bruises littering his stomach and ribs. "Carl..." 

"It's nothing." Carl grabbed the sheets and yanked them up and wrapped them aroind him, curling up against the bed. "You should leave. I feel fine." His foot was killing him and his head was pounding and he felt sick with embarrassment. "Dad-" 

"Who's doing this to you?" Rick slid down and laid next to Carl, wrapping an arm around him. "Carl, you gotta talk to me. You can't just ignore this. It's bullying and I..." He shook his head. "Carl, just talk to me. How long as this been going on?" 

"The soccer team just doesn't like me," Carl whispered. "They know I'm gay-" He sighed. "By the way, I'm gay." He closed his eyes and hid his face in the sheets. "And I just... it's not a big deal. It's not like they're trying to kill me. They're just fucking with me. The season will be over in a few months-" 

"But this isn't okay." Rick kissed the top of his head. "Buddy, you can't just let them do this. It's bullying and you're literally being beat on a daily basis. I'm telling Shane-" 

"No!" Carl rolled over and sat up, shaking his head. "You can't dad, they'll know. And then it'll all get worse. A talking to won't change anything. I just need to get through the season and then it's done. I promise, dad, please don't tell Shane-" 

"Fine," Rick rubbed his face. "I won't tell Shane. I'll just... I don't know. But this will stop. I'll make sure of it." He looked up at Carl and frowned, cupping his cheek. "But you've had a long day and you need to rest. So just lay down. We can talk about all this later." 

Carl nodded, laying back down and burying his face in Ricks chest. His ankle was throbbing but he ignored it. It felt good to be this close to his dad. Being held by him always made him feel safe. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and pulled him closer. "Okay.." 

"And Carl..." Rick ran his fingers through Carls hair. "I love you and you make me proud. You may not be going to the Olympics anytime soon but you're doing your best and I love you for it." He tilted Carls head up and kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful and smart and talented and you are the best person in my life." 

Carl smiled, nodding. "Okay, dad." When he laid back down he tried not to focus on the blush on his cheeks or the way his heart was racing. Rick could never find out how Carl felt. That would ruin everything.


End file.
